Avaerick
Avaerick (アヴァリック Abu~arikku) is one of the main protagonists of Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth. He is the son of the angel Artina and the vampire demon Valvatorez, both protagonists from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. As a symbol of the taboo of his birth, his angel wing is not white. He is also the prophesied person of his homeworld Hellven and has become its Overlord. Avaerick is a playable character is ''Disgaea S: Devil's Era''. He also appears in ''Disgaea 8: Uncommon Heroism'' and one of the main characters in Disgaea 4-H: The Demon Lineage. Appearance Avaerick is a young angel/demon hybrid, as of Disgaea 7: Fleeting Emotions known as a Nethala. His skin is pale and he has raspberry colored hair with a long strand in a gold tube clasp. He has sharp, violet eyes that his comrades say are the only indication that he’s half demon. Avaerick has a black cape draped or tossed over his left shoulder with a curved collar and pinned with a red button. Poking out of the right of his back is a large, pale grey Angel wing, which is symbol of his taboo birth. He wears a black and white vest with a black scar pattern on his right, white half with a translucent black sleeve and a sleeve that wraps around his middle finger on his left, black half. On his right wrist is a black cuff. He has silvery grey skinnies with a white scar pattern on his left thigh. Around his waist is a white belt with a silver buckle shaped like a peculiar flower. Attached to the belt is a tattered, black sarong garment. He wears black and white boots with cuff like hems. Personality As a product of a forbidden love between Demon and Angel, Avaerick has a split personality, one cheerful, playful and calm (his Angel side) with the other short-tempered and brash (his Demon side). His more demonic side only comes up when one highly offends or threatens him. Usually, he is a kind and respectful hybrid who doesn’t mind physical contact as long as the contact is without poor intent. Like his father, he loves sardines and cooking with them, so much that he went through a 14-hour test to get his legal fishing license. Avaerick has been shown to accept the fact that an angel and a demon having a child is taboo. He is aware of his position as a sin and he is fine with what he is. However, he has shown to not be confident enough in himself to control his full power. Avaerick had never felt despair until he feared that he had put his family and friends in danger, causing his power to get a bit out of control. But he has gotten over his self-insecurity thanks to Kai and was able to believe in himself and assume the powers of an Overlord. Story 100 years ago, presumably the time just after the defeat of Fear the Great, the Angel Artina discovered herself to be pregnant and realized that the father is most likely Valvatorez the vampire, the only man she's ever slept with. However, this led to complications as the child would be half angel and half demon and very much persecuted by all people of the universe. Three months into her secret pregnancy, she ran away and hid on a tiny, very obscured Netherworld known as Hellven. She was joined by her comrades from the Hades Party to see her newborn son, whose single angel wing was pale grey as a symbol of him being the result of sin. Although Valvatorez was dumbstruck by the news of the child being his as well, he promised to always see his son at least once a week when it doesn't conflict with his duties as a Prinny Instructor. Although their child, Avaerick, lived a very loving and supportive lifestyle, the halfbreed has wanted to explore other Netherworlds. Valvatorez made a promise to let him explore the worlds outside Hellven after his 100th birthday. When he became 100 years old, Avaerick rejoiced his new freedom and decided to first get a fishing license. After 14 hours, he finally got his license and went to Waterfall Grotto to fish for sardines. Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth At the sardine pool, Avaerick was fishing for sardines when the rebellion found him. Disgaea 4-H: The Demon Lineage Disgaea 8: Uncommon Heroism Spinoff Disgaea S: Devil's Era In Battle Upon joining the team, Avaerick's class is "Taboo Child" and is compatible with both angel and demon magic. He has high starting HP, SP and DEF stats and starts with the Skills Star, Espoir, Heal and Shield. His most compatible weapons are wands/staffs and knifes with a respective rank of A and B. Although not an Overlord, he has the Overload skill called “Wings of Mammon”, allowing the earned HL in every stage to increase by 66% for every enemy defeated within four turns and then raises all allies’ ATK power at the end of four turns that lasts until completing the stage. His initial Evility is “Spell of Lucifer”, which decreases the magic resistance of any enemies within six spaces of Avaerick by half of their ATK power. At level 33, he gains a secondary Evility called "Heracles' Judgement", which inflicts a Poison effect on enemies within 3 spaces horizontal and vertical to him. On the final stage of Hellven, Avaerick becomes the “'Hellven Overlord'” with the legendary Overload skill “Tartarus Shackles”. This new ability completely incapacitates enemy soldiers for six rounds while also giving allies an increase of ATK and HIT. Special Skills * Gentle Piercing - Fist move. Ice element attack. Avaerick's demonic side comes forth and attacks the enemy adjacent to him with his fists. Learned at Level 19. * Relationships Valvatorez Avaerick holds a lot of pride in calling Valvatorez his father. He is his role model of a noble demon who keeps his promises to his allies. Valvatorez had also passed down his love for sardines, which Avaerick had picked up at a young age. Artina Fenrich Like with Valvatorez, Fenrich shows extreme loyalty towards Avaerick, as far as calling him "Young Lord". Avaerick in return views him as an uncle figure more than a steward and considers him a confidant. However, he does show to complain about how overprotective Fenrich is and how the werewolf nags him constantly. Kai Undinos Gardenia On their first meeting, Avaerick accepts Gardenia’s offer of a hug as he knows her pure intentions of making him feel welcomed by the group. He shows throughout the plot that while he feels comfortable around his comrades (save for Catherine), he appears to be the calmest around the rabbit Demon as to go as far as assisting her in the kitchen. The both share a love for cooking, even though their specialties were different. Gold Magnus Catherine Avaerick disapproves of Catherine's "perfection" attitude. He finds her aggravating to be around and dislikes her outlook on Demons. Ingrid Bellore Avaerick was very stunned at first when Bellore arrived on Hellven. He was first accused of imposing on his mate, Hexia, before Ava proves his innocence with his age and his mother's input. When it is discovered that Bellore is his grandfather, the Nethala had taken a large shock to it. Quotes Gallery Trivia * Avaerick's name is based on "avarice", a word for greed. This stems from Artina's title being "The Angel of Avarice". The name may also be influenced by the name "Maverick", who's meaning is "independent". ** In relevance to his name, his initial Overload skill "Wings of Mammon" is involved with greed as it adds by 66% of the gained HL for every enemy defeated in four turns. Mammon is also a deity said to be one of seven princes of Hell that represents greed. * He is the second Angel/Demon hybrid introduced into the series, the first being Sicily from Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness. The only difference is that Sicily's mom was still human when she was born and Avaerick's mom was already an angel for several centuries before her pregnancy. This attributes to why only his wing symbolizes his sin.Category:Disgaea Category:Disagaea 6: LoT Category:Protagonists Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:Overlord Category:Disgaea S: Devil's Era